


Interference is needed here

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Trektober 2020, confessing, dumb idiots, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Pavel and Hikaru love each other. They just haven't told each other yet. The crew is done with their pining and decides to interfere.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Interference is needed here

**Author's Note:**

> THis is my first trektober prompt I did not ask for any help from any of my friends, please be proud. This was also again written without beta (I need to write a story a day, I don't have beta's in my pocket who can just read it and edit when I finish my stories barely in time on the day itself... xD)
> 
> This was for Trektober 2020 Day 5: Pining

Jim looked around the bridge. The shift was almost over, he couldn’t wait to go see Bones and have dinner together. There had been an emergency surgery today so they didn’t have lunch together. The ensign came out great and Bones told him it would be a good recovery. But Jim just really wanted to have dinner with his best friend.

End of shift would also mean he could leave his coworkers and friends for an evening. He loved them, they did their job and they were great. But he couldn’t handle staring another hour at the helm and navigation controls. Sulu and Chekov were in love with each other. They just didn’t know it. At least, they didn’t know their love was reciprocated. So everyone on the bridge had to endure their lovesick stares and pining. Really, he had to speak some sense into them, because it was taking way too long. The first couple of months it was funny, now just plain sad. Was everyone really this dense when it came to love? He didn’t think he and Spock took that long to get together or did they?

Anyways, he needed to talk to Sulu. But first, dinner with Bones!

Jim ran into lieutenant Riley on his way to Sulu’s quarters. Apparently, the man was on a mission because his face was focussed.

‘’Oh hey captain, didn’t see you here. Was lost in my thoughts.’’ Riley smiled at Jim and they walked together through the hallway.

‘’Yeah, I saw that. Any important thoughts you want to share?’’

‘’Just thinking about my idiot friend sir. I am going to him now to talk some sense into him. Why are you here?’’

‘’Going to talk some sense into my helmsman. He is an idiot who doesn’t realise his crush loves him back.’’

Riley looked up at Jim and smiled. ‘’Sulu right? I am here to kick his butt because he is too dumb to notice! Let’s go together captain, we should tell him!’’

Jim nodded. ‘’Let’s do that Kevin. And I told you, call me Jim off shift. You’ve earned it man. Now let’s talk some sense into Sulu.’’

Pavel looked at the people in front of him. ‘’No! I am not going to see Hikaru. I told you, he’s straight and he doesn’t like me.’’

Janice threw her hands in the air. ‘’And we are here to tell you he is gay! He’s not straight, that woman you heard him say I love you too was his sister. He loved you man. Please. Just tell him.’’

‘’Why can’t he tell me himself? If he doesn’t tell me then he doesn’t love me, he is straight I tell you.’’ Pavel crossed his arms and stared at his friends.

‘’Pavel, really? You’re the one who loves someone and doesn’t tell them! Why don’t you be the one to confess first?! And Hikaru didn’t tell you yet because he thinks he’s too old for you. Even though it’s only four years.’’

Pavel looked at Scotty. ‘’Tell Janice she is wrong. Hikaru is straight and doesn’t like me. If he loved me he wouldn’t think about a dumb age gap. Four years is nothing. I am already twenty!’’

‘’Lad, just listen to Janice. She is right you know. What’s the worst that could happen? You’re both good friends, and you won’t let some rejection stand in the way of friendship. Just go over there and tell him.’’

Pavel looked from Scotty to Janice and wavered. ‘’But what if he says no? What if he laughs me in the face?’’

Janice sat down and put her hand on Pavel’s arm. ‘’You know him. He’s your friend. DO you think he is capable of being that mean? If he didn’t like you, which he doesn’t because he loves you, he would let you down gently. And you would still be friends. Really, go for it.’’

Pavel nodded. ‘’Okay, after our shift tomorrow I will go to his quarters and tell him I like him.’’

‘’Good! Now you have a plan! You got this Pavel, just be honest. And no getting out of it tomorrow. I’m on the bridge at the end so I will know if you don’t go.’’

‘’I’ll just lock you both in a turbolift until you confessed. So you better do it on your own terms.’’

Pavel nodded fast. Janice didn’t scare him, she would even help him tomorrow before he got cold feet. Scotty was just threatening him. Which was way scarier. He had no way of backing out now tomorrow. He was finally going to confess to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked at the door in front of him. He was here, in front of Pavel’s quarters after lots of nagging from Jim and Kevin the day before. They finally convinced him to go for it today. Confess his feelings to Pavel. He went straight to Pavel’s quarters after his shift ended. Pavel had left a little earlier, so why wait? The problem now was that nobody was opening the door. Why would Pavel not be at his quarters? Janice did wish him good luck. 

Hikaru paled. Did Pavel already have a boyfriend and left a little early to surprise him? Was Hikaru too late? He should have confessed sooner! Why did Hikaru wait until now, when it was clearly too late. He started to turn around and walk back to his quarters. No use in standing around waiting for Pavel to come if he was on a date with someone else. He looked at his feet in sadness, slowly walking back. He didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings and didn’t see the other person when he rounded a corner.

‘’Oof’’

Hikaru looked down. ‘’I’m so sorry man, I didn’t pay any- Pavel?!’’

Pavel looked up at Hikaru, sitting on his butt on the floor. Flowers lay next to him on the floor. 

‘’Hikaru? I am so sorry I walked into you, I didn’t pay any attention.’’ He got up and grabbed his flowers from the floor. They were crushed a little from the fall, and Hikaru felt bad. Now Pavel had to go with crushed flowers to his boyfriend. Even if he wanted to be the boyfriend, it didn't mean he did not want Pavel happy. If he was happy with someone else, so be it.

‘’I am sorry too, I was thinking too hard. I crushed your flowers. want me to replace them?’’

Pavel flushed and held his arm out, the flowers getting very close to Hikaru’s face. ‘’NO, that isn’t necessary. I didn't want to do it like this, but you’re here now. I really like you Hikaru and these flowers were for you. I left the bridge earlier to grab them from my room, but you weren’t in your room. So I decided to leave...’’

Hikaru stared in shock and took the flowers. Pavel liked him? The flowers were for him?!

‘’Pavel…. I don’t… I don’t..’’

‘’It’s okay if you don’t like me back, I know you’re straight and not gay and stuff but I decided to still tell you! I hope you still want to be friends and everything. I just wanted you to know. So uhm, yeah…’’

‘’Pavel no!’’ Hikaru saw Pavel’s face fall even further, so he decided to just talk really fast before Pavel left. ‘’I like you too! I didn’t go back to my room because I went to yours! I wanted to confess but you weren’t there and I thought you already had a boyfriend and then I bumped into you with the flowers and yeah..’’

‘’Wait you’re not straight?’’

Hikaru looked confused. ‘’NO, I am gay. Also, you like me? But I’m older than you!’’

‘’Not that much, and yeah. I really like you. The flowers were for you.’’

Pavel smiled. ‘’So, we both like each other. Want to go on a date now Hikaru? With me?’’

Hikaru nodded and smiled big. ‘’Definitely! But only if I can call you my boyfriend from now on.’’

Pavel did not say no to that. He smiled at Hikaru again and they kissed sweetly. 

The next day when they walked onto the bridge holding hands, the captain was the one who exclaimed the loudest: ‘’FINALLY.’’


End file.
